First Impressions
|Season = 1 |Episode = 1 |Image = File:Love Island - The Game icon.png |Released = June 2018 |Previous = N/A |Next = Bad Astrology }}" (Day 1)" is the first episode of Season 1 of Love Island: The Game. Parts #'Arrival' - It's finally time to enter the Villa. Get ready for the hottest summer of your life. #'Meet the Islanders' - The Islanders explore the villa. Time to get grafting. #'Never Have I Ever' - It's time to play Never Have I Ever. What could possibly go wrong? #'A Hot Afternoon' - The boys compete for the girls' attention. Someone might get hurt. #'Coupling Up' - The Islanders couple up, and one of the boys get dumped from the Island. Summary |-|Arrival= The islanders are introduced. The four girls: Allegra, Erikah, Jen and Talia, are the first to mingle with the player. After all the girls arrive, the five boys are introduced: Jake, Jasper, Levi, Mason, Miles and Tim. The player has the chance to either make a good impression or show that they're not interested every time a boy enters. After everyone has arrived, it is announced via text that the islanders will couple up at the end of the day and that the boy who fails to be picked will be dumped from the island. |-|Meet the Islanders= The islanders split up and the player is given the choice to pick who to talk to. On the roof terrace, the player bumps into Jake and after an awkward conversation, Talia interrupts. Talia asks Jake to fetch champagne and during his absence, she reveals that she plans on picking him later on at the recoupling. At the pool, Allegra, Miles and Tim discuss the recoupling with the player. At the beanbags, Erikah, Jasper and Mason talk about their lives back home. The player is then left alone with Mason, after Erikah and Jasper go off to fetch a drink. The player either has the choice to graft on him or walk away. In the bedroom, Levi is jumping on the bed and Jen is watching. He reveals that the player, as well as Jen, caught his eye when he walked in. Jen adds that she plans on picking him later at the recoupling. Jen then leaves to fetch some more champagne, leaving the player alone with Levi. The player either has the choice to graft on him or leave the room. |-|Never Have I Ever= The islanders take part in the first challenge, which is a game of Never Have I Ever. Jen asks the first question, which asks if anyone has ever cheated on a partner. Erikah, Jake and Levi all stand. Talia then asks if anyone has ever slept with someone without knowing their name. Allegra and Jake both stand up. It is also revealed that Allegra has had a threesome, Talia a foursome and that Jasper partook in an orgy. Tim then asks if anyone has spent a night with someone of the same sex, to which Jake and Talia stand up to. The player has the opportunity to ask three more questions out of: *Called someone the wrong name in bed / Fallen asleep waiting for my booty call / Hit on someone will on a date with someone else *Joined the mile-high club / Had sex against a washing machine / Had phone sex *Broken someone's heart / Gotten back together with an ex / Loved someone and been loved back |-|A Hot Afternoon= The player has the opportunity to talk to the islanders. At the beanbags, Allegra has Jasper and Miles competing against each other. If the player chooses to make the boys compete more, they can pick two options out of kiss, wrestle and race. The two boys eventually start to argue and Mason has to step in between them. In the kitchen, Talia is making herself a drink. Talia asks if the player has decided on a guy and subtly hints that the player has also caught her eye. At the firepit, Levi is sitting alone. He talks about the recoupling, before admitting that he is keen on the player. He suggests that the player kisses him to see if they have any chemistry. The player then has the choice to kiss him or not. In the dressing room, Mason is unpacking his belongings. He admits to the player that he really likes them and hasn't stopped thinking about them. The player has the opportunity to kiss or deflect Mason. Later, Allegra receives a text which reveals that the first recoupling will take place at the fire pit in an hour. |-|Coupling Up= At the recoupling, Talia is the first girl to choose and ultimately picks Jake. Allegra goes next and picks Mason. Before picking Tim, Erikah hints that her first choice was Mason. Jen picks Levi, leaving the player to pick last between Jasper and Miles. Whoever the player doesn't pick is dumped from the island. Following the recoupling, the islanders disperse and Jasper/Miles takes the player to the day beds. He thanks the player for picking him and the player has the opportunity to kiss him. He later explains that they think the pair should get to know the other islanders too as no-one stays in their original couple. This upsets the player and causes a confrontation. By the end of the night, Jasper/Miles decides to sleep on the sofa and leave the player to have the bed to themselves. Coupling Dumped: Jasper or Miles Category:Game Episodes Category:Game Episodes (Season 1)